


Desire

by KittieHill



Series: One Word Prompt [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 300 words, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3812494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have writers block so my chief pervy minion Raven said i should write something small. Ended up with this. Not beta'd etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

John had never been so attracted to Sherlock as he was at this moment; the detective was flushed and beaming, the after case high rushing through his body as he gestured wildly with his hands and spoke at a frantic pace. The pair sat in the back of a cab on their way back to Baker Street when John realised he couldn’t stop himself, his fingers trailed up Sherlock’s thighs with feather light caresses as he cupped Sherlock’s bulge. Sherlock turned and raised an eyebrow at his lover quizzically,

‘You were so good today, so fucking clever’ John whispered into Sherlock’s ear, his hand rocking slightly with the movement of the cab.

‘I—It was simple really’ Sherlock mumbled as he cleared his throat,

‘I wanted you, so much Sherlock. I wanted to push you against the wall and tongue your neck until your collar was soaked’ John continued, licking Sherlock’s earlobe and throat softly as he continued ‘I had to stop myself from thrusting myself against you, harder and faster, groaning into your ear as we rocked our cocks together down the dark back alley’

‘John’ Sherlock choked, his eyes flicking to the cabbie who was seemingly unaware of what was happening behind him.

‘I wanted to hear you deduce the scene again; tell me all the clues that everyone else missed. Everyone but you; you’re so clever, so intelligent and perfect Sherlock’ John groaned as he bit down on Sherlock’s earlobe ‘and I fucking love you’

Sherlock whimpered low and spilled his load into his trousers below John’s hand.

‘Did you…’ John asked cautiously,

Sherlock blushed crimson and looked out of the window ‘shut up’

‘Sherlock… that was… fuck… that was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen’ John groaned ‘I can’t wait to get you home’


End file.
